One Time
by SWACsCDC
Summary: Chad loves Sonny but doesn't have the guts to admit it. Will he ever admit his true feelings to her or will she find someone else? Can he tell her before it's too late? Song-fic based on Justin Bieber's One Time. Try it, you might like it! CHANNY!


This is just something that popped into my head around midnight. Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's cheesy!

**Summary:** Chad loves Sonny but doesn't have the guts to admit it. Will he ever admit his true feelings to her or will she find someone else? Can he tell her before it's too late? Song-fic based on Justin Bieber's One Time. Try it, you might like it! CHANNY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song _One Time_ or SWAC/SR.

* * *

><p><em>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time<em>

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_One time, one time_

"Sonny, I want to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"I- never mind."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

Actually, not yet. Soon, I hope. Maybe at lunch. This was just our regular morning banter.

_When I met you girl my heart went knock knock_

_Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop_

_And even though it's a struggle love is all we got_

_And we gonna keep keep climbing to the mountain top_

I couldn't help but feel the flutters in my stomach. Yes, I Chad Dylan Cooper has butterflies because of no other than Allison 'Sonny' Munroe. They just won't stop. Even though it's a struggle my love for her is all we got. So I'll keep on climbing to the mountain top.

She spun around on her heels causing her hair to smack me in the face. I gazed as she stormed back to her set. God, she's cute, no beautiful.

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

Her world is my world. My fight is her fight. My breath is her breath. Her heart- she's my one love. My one life for sure. Let me tell her one time. I will tell her one time.

I should have told her. But I chickened out. I love her. I love her like crazy. Like no love anyone can give except for your true love. The one. The one made just for you.

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my #1 girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

I'll be her one guy. She'll be my number one girl. Always making time for is what I'd do. I'll tell her one time. I will tell her one time.

I went to rehearsal, thinking. No, more like daydreaming. About _her_. She never leaves my mind.

_You look so deep; you know that it humbles me_

_You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me_

_Many have called but the chosen is you_

_Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you_

She looks so deep. She should know that it humbles me. She's by my side and troubles them but doesn't trouble me. Many have called but I choose her. Whatever she, shawty, wants I'll give her.

It was now time for lunch. _She_ was still on my mind. I just played with my food. I couldn't focus on eating. I could only focus on _her_.

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my #1 girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

Her world is my world. My fight is her fight. My breath is her breath. Her heart- I got my- she's my one love. My one life for sure. Let me tell her one time. I will tell her one time.

I'll be her one guy. She'll be my number one girl. Always making time for her is what I'd do. I'll tell one time. I will tell her one time.

I didn't even notice Sonny stroll over to our table. Thank God my cast was too busy yapping away to notice.

"You okay? You seem to be awful distracted lately."

_Shawty right there_

_She's got everything I need_

_And I'ma tell her one time_

_Give you everything you need down to my last dime_

Shawty right there, she's has everything I need. And I'll tell her one time. One time. One time. Give her everything she needs down to my last dime.

I smiled at her concern for me. It was time to tell her.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

_She makes me happy_

_I know where I'll be_

_Right by your side_

_'Cause she is the one_

_And girl you're my one love, my one heart_

_My one life for sure_

_Let me tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_And I'ma be your one guy_

_You'll be my #1 girl_

_Always making time for you_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

_I'ma tell you one time_

_(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

She makes me happy. I know where I'll be. Right by her side because she's the one for me.

She's my one love. My one heart. My one life for sure. I'll tell her one time. I tell her one time. And I'll be her one guy. She'll be my number one girl. Always making time for her I'll do. I'll tell her one time. I will tell her one time.

"Oh. What where you gonna tell me then?"

I took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Allison, I love you. With all my heart. You're my one love. I always have butterflies when I'm around you. You're always one my mind and you never leave it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me?"

Sonny was touched. A couple drops of warm salt water trickled down her cheek. I knew it was a tear of joy. She nodded rapidly and wrapped me into a hug. I gladly accepted and warmed into her embrace.

We heard a storm of "Aww!"s from the room. The only ones that didn't make the gushing noise was no surprise. Our casts. Disgusted looks were plastered on their faces. For once, we didn't care what they thought.

Both of our faces flushed to a pinkish color from the sudden attention. Sonny now sat on my lap. We looked at each other. A deep icy ocean blue met a dark chocolate brown. A few small moments later her soft pink lips met mine. I felt the electricity shoot through my body. The sparks' heat was the same as a thousand suns.

Sonny was the sun. A hot spicy flavor, always warming up others. I was the moon. My personalities changing before one could notice; a mystery. Together we were carrot cake. Sweet yet spicy and full of mystery.

It was true. We were meant for each other. No one, no one, could change that.

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

_One time, one time_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't waste your time! Please review, good or bad. Anonymous accepted. Thanks! XD Go Channy!<p> 


End file.
